


On the Inherent Eroticism of Lamps

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Screenplay/Script Format, Shy, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, mothgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A mothgirl discovered a cute human living in the middle of her woods and started spying on him. Eventually she musters the courage to reveal herself to him, leading to the two becoming lovers.
Kudos: 5





	On the Inherent Eroticism of Lamps

[F4M] "On the Inherent Eroticism of Lamps" [Mothgirl] [Shy] and slightly [Tsundere] [Fingering] [Wholesome] [Handjob] [Riding] [Creampie] 

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

(Also, you can definitely change the title if you want, haha)  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

[Rhythmic plinking on glass. Is followed by the sound of a window opening.]

{wings flapping} Phew. Thanks for letting me in. My wings were getting really tired from hovering outside so long. 

[Groans while stretching] Just so you know, flying isn't as easy as it-- [stops, interrupted]

What? A dream? No, I don't think so. Or, if it is, I'd have to be my dream, since I'm pretty sure I'm not a psychological construct... 

I guess I could check.

[Surprised and a little pained] Ah! 

No, I just pinched myself and we're still here, so that rules out your dream idea. 

[Concerned] Hey, are you alright? You're starting to look a bit pale--

Whoa there! You would have fell down if I hadn't caught you. 

How about you go lie down on the bed? 

There we go. I could go fetch a cup of water too. Though, you'd have to tell me where your kitchen is first.

[Brief pause]

[Disappointed] Oh. I see. I just thought, since you opened the window, that maybe you weren't... scared of me. 

I didn't come here to hurt you, you know. I saw the light coming from your cabin and had to come over. It's not like I can even really help it. I am still a moth, despite the human features, and light attracts me. 

So, if you really think about it, this is mostly your fault. 

[Argumentative] Well, how I was supposed to know you were going to move in! This place has been abandoned for years!

[Pause for a beat]

[More calmly] Your grandfather owns it, huh. He must be quite the early bird, because I've never seen a light on here before. 

What? It's been on every night since you got here? Well, I obviously only noticed it tonight. 

[Saddened] Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't.

[Brief pause as she ruminates on this]

[Sigh] I guess I should be leaving now. Sorry for scaring you. 

Hmm? You want me to stay?

[Brief pause for response]

[Excited] Really? You mean it? I promise I won't be a bother. 

[Giggles] I thought you looked like you were one of the nice humans. 

[Playfully] Or maybe you just felt guilty about throwing me out? If that's the case, I know a way you can make it up to me. 

Do you see that... lamp over there? The one on the nightstand? Yeah, that's it.

[Increasingly self-conscious] Could I... Could I touch it?

What are you laughing about? Is that such a weird thing to ask for?

[Brief pause for response] You'd better be sorry. I hope you don't treat other girls this rudely. 

And... um... since you're sorry, does that mean I can see it? Your lamp?

[Pause for response]

[Thrilled] You won't regret this!

{Flutter of wings} Oh, it's so pretty! And so... mmm... warm. You humans don't know how lucky you have it; all the lamps a person could ever want, and all you have to do is flip the switch.

[Light moan of satisfaction] It feels so good when I rub my face against it. [Longing Sighs] Nothing else could ever come close to beating this. I can't believe I finally get to hold it after so long-- [Interrupted]

[Clears throat] No, I didn't say anything. I mean, 'so long' is a relative term, isn't it? 

I certainly haven't been staring into your window every night since you got here...

[Frustrated groan, extended so it's almost a growl of sorts] You got me. But, I was only looking. There isn't any harm in that.

No, I'm not some perverted voyeur! I always turned away when you changed clothes! 

[Softly, coy] Almost always...

[Resigned] I think you're cute, okay? I came to bask in the light coming from a window and ended up seeing a pretty human all by himself. Is that what you wanted to hear?

I tried to be quiet and leave you alone, but I simply couldn't help myself tonight. I had to come closer. 

[Exhales] There! It's all out on the table now. 

Please don't be upset with me. I know this is a lot to take in, but my intentions were only ever to get to know you better. I thought we could be... I don't know.... *friends*.

[Beat for reaction]

[Hopeful] You think I'm cute, too?

Don't try to make me feel good. {sniffles} I know my body scares you. 

[Brief pause]

Wait, you actually like my antennae? [Surprised] You find them sexy?

That better not be a lie. I don't think I could handle having my feelings manipulated by you.

[Becoming excited] But.. considering how red those cheeks are right now, I'd guess you're being honest. 

{Wings flap as she flies over to him}

Mmm, and that adorable face of yours is just asking to be kissed. 

[Kisses deeply]

[Softly] Did you like that as much as I did? 

[Elated] God, my heart is beating so fast. I've always wanted to do that, but I never thought I'd ever actually be able to go through with it. [Kiss] I'm so lucky I found you, human.

[Continues making out] You can touch me if you want. [Laughs] I mean, I'm already practically naked. 

[Moans] There you go, squeeze on my breasts. Yes, play with my nipples too. Look, they even perked up you.

[A few more kisses] 

[Shy] Hey, can I see it? 

You know what I mean. 

Are really going to make me say it?

[Capitulating] Fine. 

[Embarrassed] Can I please see your... your cock? 

[Brief pause}

Oh, you're taking too long! Let me do it. {Pants unzip}

[Exhalation] So this is what a dick looks like in person. So hard. It's... kinda intimating.

You must think I'm *really* sexy if this is how your body reacts me. 

[Entranced] Does it feel good when I touch it? How about when I move my hand up and down the shaft? 

[Handjob starts]

[Moans] Fuck, you're throbbing. 

{Swallows} I want you to make me feel good too. Here, start rubbing my pussy.

You made me so wet. I can hardly take it.

[Moaning] Yes baby, spread my love juices all over my slit. 

[Spits] I'm gonna get your shaft wet as well. 

{feel free to improv moans or add some wet sounds for the handjob}

Keep kissing me, sweetie. [More kisses, moans]

[Gasps] 

[Deep moan] Your finger feels so good inside me, sweetie. Don't be afraid to--fuck--put another one in. 

Ah, my entrance is squeezing around you.

Faster! Finger my pussy, baby. 

Holy shit, you're curling them up inside me. 

[Handjob ends]

[Breathing heavily] I'm getting really close, sweetie. Almost there. Oh shit, you're going to make me fucking cum!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Breathing gradually slows] 

[With the aftershocks of orgasm still echoing in her voice] Shit. Sorry baby, I think I soaked your sheets a little.

And you haven’t even come yet. You must really be aching for it now. 

[Mischievous] I’ve got an idea, though. 

[Whispered] How about I let you shoot out all that creamy cum inside my tight, sensitive little pussy.

[Giggles] Your twitching cock definitely seems to like that proposal.

My wings would get in the way if I laid on my back, so just let me… mmm… get on top of you. 

I’m going to start out slow, okay? Don’t thrust until I’ve gotten used to you.

Alright then, I’m lowering myself down.

[Moans as he enters her] There.

[Brief Pause]

Yeah, I’m fine, baby. It’s just… Fuck, your cock’s filling me up so much more than your fingers did. It’s really… spreading my pussy out. 

I think I'm ready to start moving now. 

[Sex begins. feel free to add improv, moans, or extend this section as much as you like]

[Moans] Yeah, you like how the walls of my pussy coil around you, don't you?

That's right, baby, just let me ride you.

Ah, it feels too good. I can't stop moving my hips.

I knew I needed to do this from the moment I set my eyes on you. Even more than the light of that lamp, you stood out me. A nice, pretty human all alone in a big cabin.

I played with myself thinking about you ever since you got here. I came on my fingers imaging this cock pounding me.

[Moans] Yes!

Thrust into me, baby. I want it. Shove your dick deep inside my pussy. 

[Excited moans] Ah, wait, I didn't say you could rub my antennae. They're too... fuck... sensitive.

Yeah, gently.

Oh god, I can feel an orgasm building. 

Don't stop, baby, I think I'm about to about to cum again.

You too, baby. I want you to fill me up with your hot seed. 

[breathing hard] Yes, do it. Cum inside me! Make me yours!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Brief pause as she comes down from her orgasm]

Your cum feels so warm in my pussy, sweetie. I think I might get addicted to this.

I'm going to lie down on top of you 

[Relieved sigh] Your chest is really nice against my cheek. Why don’t we just stay like this for a while? Entwined in each other. 

[Satisfied] I’m your mothgirl now, okay? So you better look after me. 

Mmm, and I’m not letting you go either, my precious night-light.


End file.
